Can You Handle Mine?
by Jackson1967
Summary: Based two years after Reflections - Shocking revelations and trauma. Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Ryan and Maddie Wolfe had been married for two years and their young daughter Angel was full of life and was healthy even after being born early and Ryan was a natural with Angel and even Maddie could see it and Maddie knew how lucky she was to be married to Ryan who was protective of his family, when Ryan asks Maddie " How come you never mention your mom?" and Maddie sighs and admits " My mom isnt a nice person and she stopped Horatio from knowing me and she was nasty towards me and i needed to break away so I did and came here to Miami and I dont even wanna speak to her again"..

Ryan wraps his arms around Maddie and softly kisses her forehead and tells her " I'm sorry that your mom was like that to you and I didnt mean to bring it up" and Maddie tells Ryan " It's ok and least you know tho and I just dont want to even see her and she doesnt deserve to know about us and Angel" and Ryan smiles at Maddie who looks at an old scar on her right wrist and shows it to Ryan who asks " How did you get that?" and Maddie tells Ryan " My mom did that with a knife when I was 13yrs old"..

Maddie checks on Angel who was asleep in her bedroom and returns to find Ryan in the kitchen and Maddie sneaks up behind Ryan and touches his right shoulder which startles Ryan and so Maddie laughs then Ryan laughs too, then both Ryan and Maddie laugh for a while and Angel cries from upstairs and Ryan goes up to collect Angel and bring her downstairs and Maddie looks up to see Angel with Ryan who smiles warmly at Maddie and so Ryan sits down and sets Angel into her playpen, then Ryan whispers to Maddie " I love you so much " and Maddie admits " I love you too sweetheart "..

Maddie snuggles into Ryan's body and Ryan wraps his left arm around Maddie and they watch Angel playing with her toys happily and Ryan asks Maddie " Will we try for a little brother or sister for Angel?" and Maddie tells Ryan " Wow and I'd need to think about it first" and Ryan nods while thinking how lucky he was to have Maddie as his wife and knew that Maddie's ex was behind bars for life without parole and Maddie's shocked that Ryan wants another baby and Maddie knew that Ryan was right but decides to tell him later on..

Will Ryan be happy with Maddie's choice? How will Maddie react when her mom turns up?


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie and Ryan were in bed after Ryan had put Angel down for the night and Ryan asks Maddie " Have you thought about what i said earlier?" and Maddie tells Ryan " Yeah course I have" and then Ryan asks " What choice have you made?" and Maddie looks up at Ryan and tells him " It would be nice to have another baby around", Ryan then asks " Are you saying what I think you're saying?" and Maddie replies " Yeah " and Ryan wraps both arms around Maddie and softly kisses her forehead..

Ryan was happy that Maddie had agreed to try for another baby and it made Ryan happy knowing that he would be a dad again, then Maddie keeps warm next to Ryan who knows that it's gonna be fun with another baby on the way..

A few days later Maddie sees someone walking over and then Maddie realises that it's her mom and Maddie wonders what her mom could want and Joanna asks " Maddie how are you?" and Maddies responds " Fine but why should you care?" and Joanna then replies " What is the matter with you?" and Maddie shouts " You fucking ruined my life and wouldnt allow Horatio to be a part of my life! Well guess what, he is and I hate you for not letting me see him"..

Joanna tells Maddie " I was trying to protect you from him and bet you dont even have anyone" and a pissed off Maddie replies " That's bullshit and as a matter of fact, I have been married for the past two years and I have a beautiful little girl but you wont ever see her!"

Ryan notices the altercation and walks over to Maddie and holds her close when Joanna asks " Who the hell are you?" and Ryan coldly replies " I'm Maddie's husband and I know everything about what you did and you will never ever see your granddaughter" and Ryan leads Maddie away from Joanna and Ryan soothingly calms Maddie down and admits " You were right about your mom" then Maddie takes Angel from Horatio who sees Joanna in the distance and gives her the evil look, while Ryan takes both Maddie and Angel home to try and get over what had happened..

How will Maddie react when Joanna tries it on with Ryan?


	3. Chapter 3

Joanna knew how to annoy Maddie even more and decied to make a move on Ryan and so Joanna waited a few days before putting her plan into action and found Ryan at the MDPD and Joanna tells Ryan " I still want to be a part of Maddie's life but I was hoping that you talk to her for me" and so Ryan tells Joanna " No way and you ruined her life and I'm standing by Maddie" then Joanna pushes Ryan up against the wall and kisses him but then Ryan shoves Joanna away and tells her " You're sick in the head"..

Ryan heads back inside and notices Maddie talking with Horatio and Ryan sighs knowing that he has to tell Maddie what happened and Maddie finds Ryan with Angel in the locker room in the corner and Maddie sits down next to Ryan who flinches and Maddie asks " Are you ok?" and Ryan admits " Your mom is seriously warped" and Maddie asks " In what way?" then Ryan tearfully admits " Your mom tried it on with me but I pushed her away and told her that she was sick in the head" and Ryan passes Angel to Maddie then Ryan gets up and exits the locker room and the lab then heads to the pier where they first met five years ago..

Maddie tells Horatio what happened and Horatio tells Maddie " I'll sort it" and then Maddie heads off with Angel and goes to the pier and finds Ryan there sitting on the gravel and Maddie walks over and tells Ryan " Horatio's gonna sort her out and I'm sorry" and Ryan looks around at Maddie and tells her " You dont have to be sorry and you did nothing wrong"..

Ryan tells Maddie " I love you with all my heart and I cant bear to lose you and Angel" and Maddie tells Ryan " I love you too and you will never ever lose me or Angel cos we both love you very much and always will" and Ryan sniffles softly then snuggles into Maddie and Angel who grabbed Ryan's thumb softly and Ryan smiled at the gesture that his daughter did and tellls Maddie " I cant wait until we start trying for another baby" and Maddie nods then tells Ryan " Yeah me too sweetheart"..

How will things work out now?


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan and Maddie went back home and Maddie tells Ryan " I love you and i want nothing to do with my mom not after what she did to me and to you" and then Ryan replies to Maddie " I love you too and I dont blame you for not wanting anything to with your mom " and Ryan gives Maddie a loving hug then Ryan leads Maddie upstairs and into their bedroom where things get steamy between them and afterwards Ryan softly kisses Maddie and tells her " I love you so much " to which Maddie kisses Ryan's chest softly..

( Four months later )

Maddie had been staying with her father Horatio with Angel after a huge row with Ryan which ended with Maddie getting out with Angel and going to her dad's beach house and Maddie hadnt spoken to Ryan since their fight and Maddie had also found out that she was pregnant with Ryan's second child and sent Ryan a text telling him that he was gonna be a dad again and then Maddie turned her cell phone off and took Angel for a bath and ready for bed while Ryan worried like mad about Maddie and Angel as he didnt know where they were..

Horatio asks Maddie " Are you and Ryan gonna speak to each other again?" and Maddie tells her father " I'm not really sure and I still love Ryan but what he said was horrible and hurtful" and Horatio gave his daughter a comforting hug and then Maddie headed off to bed as she was tired since being pregnant for the second time..

Ryan went to bed and knew that Maddie should be next to him but after their row four months previous it dawned on Ryan how stupid he'd been and his words to Maddie were hurtful and he didnt blame her for walking out and taking Angel with her and Ryan hoped that Maddie would speak to him again but Ryan wasnt sure if Maddie would ever speak to him and Ryan really hoped that he could make it up to Maddie..

( Few days later )

Maddie meets up with Ryan who didnt expect to find Maddie there and Ryan asks " Hey how are you? " and Maddie tells Ryan " I'm ok but missing you like crazy and Angel misses you too " and Ryan sniffles then asks " Can you ever forgive me for what I said to you four months ago?" and so Maddie admits " It wont be easy for me to forgive or forget what you said and it really hurt and made me wonder if we still had a future together" and Ryan pleads with Maddie " Dont throw what we have away and I'm so sorry for what i said and I didnt mean to say it and I still love you deeply"

Will Maddie leave Ryan or give him another chance?


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan pleaded with Maddie not to throw what they have away and Maddie tells Ryan " I think we should have a trial seperation for a while so I can decide if we have a future together and dont make this any harder than it has to be please" and Ryan nods and replies " I know and just want you to know that i will always love you no matter what and I'll miss you so much"

Maddie gives Ryan one final hug and Ryan holds Maddie closely and realises that he's gonna miss her like crazy and Ryan asks " Can we share a kiss?" and Maddie agrees to share a kiss with Ryan who then leans into Maddie and softly kisses her and they break apart and Maddie tells Ryan " I'm gonna keep my rings on and I suggest you do the same " and Ryan nods then heads home alone..

( Flashback )

Ryan and Maddie were having a row and Ryan angrily tells Maddie " You've got no idea how my life was like before we met and I'm starting to fucking regret meeting you but I dont regret Angel one bit and it's always gotta be you all the fucking time" and Maddie resorts " You are such a heartless git and maybe it would of been better if I had stayed where I was with Marc but no that wasnt suiting you was it? No as you had to be the hero! " and Maddie goes upstairs and collects her stuff along with Angel's when Ryan enters the room and tells Maddie " You cant take Angel away from me" and then Maddie tells Ryan " I'm not having our daughter hearing what you've said about me and just let us go"..

( End of Flashback )

Maddie was at her dad's place and already told Horatio what decison was taken and Horatio tells Maddie " I hope that you and Ryan can reunite again and be a family again when you feel the time was right" and Maddie takes Angel into her bedroom and gets her ready for bed then puts her down for the night and softly kisses her forehead and pulls the door ajar and heads back out to her dad who was worried about Maddie and so Horatio hoped that Maddie was gonna be ok and meanwhile Ryan was at home alone and crying that Maddie had left and wanted a trial seperation which tore Ryan apart and Ryan hoped that maybe they could be happy again and Ryan realised what he said was stupid and wrong..

When will Maddie and Ryan reunite again?


End file.
